Accidentally Involved
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: What happens when yours truly goes to the Naruto world? Well, Vira's there now and she didn't exactly arrive how she wanted to. Now she must convince the Leaf Village to trust her and find her own way back home. In the end, will she even want to go back home and leave the Naruto world as it is, or save lives? Peoples' lives are at stake, but will she trust herself to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Here I sat, in the middle of nowhere, with my tattered flute in one hand and my raggedy cat in the other. That's all I had, besides my dark orange comb that got stuck in said cat's hair. Wherever I was, was far away from home. And it was all the stupid cat's fault in the first place. She belonged to me of course, so maybe I should take responsibility for my actions? Nah. Anyways, it all started with the Band Concert I was getting ready for. My band director had ordered us to have a certain dress: white on top, black on bottom, and decent black shoes. Well, I don't necessarily have any black 'bottoms' so I simply wore my dress. There were white drapes over the straps and it stopped around my sternum. From there down, it was black with some black drapes there too. The band concert was all good. Everything ran smoothly, in fact. That was until it was over. I had just retrieved my flute from my little sister (I couldn't hold it because I was too busy carrying a chair back to the Band Room) and a glint caught my eye. When I looked outside in the flurry weather, I saw a cat. _My _cat to be exact. Her cream fur was noticeable under the streetlight and you could see the last detail down to her pretty white paws. You won't believe the hell she just put me in.

First, I should probably say a few things about myself, huh? Well, I'm an all around average girl...or...mostly average. Okay, scratch all that that I just previously said (thought?). I'm an outrageous otaku/anime fan! Normally, I have to force myself to shut up because my best friend, Melody, gets ticked whenever I don't shut up...about anime of course. Anyways, back on topic, I have short reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes that actually look black if you don't focus your eyes. Before I tread down the path I walk now, I was seriously a geek. Well, I still am—but that's besides the point! You see, I wasn't like normal girls at my school. I have a spunky attitude and all I ever do with my life is write Fanfiction...I literally feel like I have no life. But then, when I see the reviews and see that I make people happy by doing something so simple as writing, I feel all giddy inside. But yeah, that's a basic description of me. Kinda...a little...not really...anyways! Back to the hell I went through previously!

I ran outside and chased after her. What was she doing at my school that is ten miles away from home, you ask? Honestly, I've no clue. But I chased her. She was a birthday gift from my grandmother, an _expensive _one at that. She was a cat breeder of Persians. Persians were all around fluffy cats, but their face was packed in so it looked like they hit a brick wall. Back on topic, I caught up to the wretched fuzzball and you know what she did? She scratched me! She was absolutely loyal to me and here she is drawing blood! I don't know how I ended up in an abandoned forest, but I do know that I had ran miles. I may be a 'stick', as my sister calls me, but I'm not that fit! It's just my high metabolism...anyways, after scrambling through a forest, I found her sitting on a rock...in the middle of a river. And I thought my hamster was a Ninja! There was no way she could've gotten to that rock unless she had swam! She wasn't even wet! I carefully stepped through the raging tides and slowly made my way over to my precious cat.

"Meow!"

"You are so getting it when we get home!" I scolded, not exactly expecting a satisfied answer. I approached the slippery rock she was sitting on and she stood up and her hair stood on end. "What are you afraid of?!" I heard a growl behind me and my body instantly froze up. I twisted my head and saw a large white dog growling. When I say large, I mean _humongous! _That's where it really got rough. "M-Mittens...just...stay...there..."

"Mreow..." she hissed and did the most dumbest thing a cat could do. She jumped. Why would she even do that?! It's freaking water! Cat's hate water! Especially Mittens!

"MITTENS!" I slipped from the underwater rock I was on and swiftly flown with the waves. "You...dumb...cat..." I said through mouthfuls of water. I swam faster and quickly snatched her into my arms and held her closely to my chest.

And that's how I ended up astray. I swear I was never so scared in my life. I saw that waterfall and clung to a tree branch that was hanging above water for dear life. Jeez, I'm kinda glad I didn't have my phone on me...it would've been ruined. After I climbed out of the water, drenched in said liquid, I began walking for any sign of a town. I really needed to call mom and have her pick me up...wherever we were. Mittens didn't even bother to struggle. Of all the running around we've been doing, I wouldn't blame her. I also noticed my orange comb stuck in her fur. How the hell it got there, I have no clue. I tried to pull out until she started squirming. I was not, I repeat, _not _going to chase her around again. So, I ignored the comb and continued on my search for life. No really. Any signs of life would be great right about now. My dress was torn and my shoes were long gone from before. I had scrapes and bruises and my body ached all over.

"How about we take a little break, eh Mittens?"

"Meow." I knew that whine from anywhere. I had to hear it every time I came home from school.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. When I get home I'm going to chug three freaking glasses of tea or something...my mouth is so dry...I blame you." I glared at her. I walked into an opening of a forest and set my flute on the grass and sat down beside it. "Of all the things to take with me on a quest of survival, I take a flute. Ugh, I wanna go home, I wanna sleep, I wanna take a shower!" I threw a hissy fit, very unlike me actually. "Now my hair is gonna be all wacko because it's all wet!" I complained. Not even a week ago, I had my hair cut pretty short. My long hair just got in the way too much so I just chopped it all off, had it layered, and bada bang bada boom! Easy peasy. But, whenever it started to curl it stood up _everywhere._

"Meow..." Mittens was panting and she physically looked upset. At least she didn't have cuts and bruises all over the place! I swear my arms were purple! That, or my vision was just blurry from the water. I did have a few deep cuts too that hurt like hell. The only reason I wasn't complaining was because I had this thought in my mind. _Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist has been through more of a hell you have so stop complaining and acting like a weakiling! _This is the part where I started to freak out, forgetting all about my previous thought, and I was afraid that they could get infected. Hey, for a Junior in DHO (Diversified Health Occupations, a career tech I'm taking) I say I wasn't that bad in training. I sighed and picked up my flute, knowing I'd have to start walking again sooner or later.

"Okay, let's hit the road! I am pumped, let's do this Mittens! You and me hardcore, go!" I started to sprint through the woods, obtaining several blisters along the way, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. All I want is a shower. That's all I'm asking for. I stopped dead in my tracks when we came upon a path. It was a dusty dirt path and that meant a town. It had to lead _somewhere. _I swear I've never walked so far in my life. I better get some calf muscles or something! Along the way, I started humming the tune 'Hit The Road Jack' as I strutted slowly down the path. I was truthfully surprised Mittens wasn't complaining. Jeez, even Gizmo (my one eyed Shih Tzu dog) would've been a coward at this point. "Hit the road, Jack, and don'tcha come back no more no more no more no more, hit the road, Jack, and don'tcha come back no more..." I sang along with the melody playing inside my head.

"Meow."

"I was wondering when you were going to start whining." I said, looking down at my kitten as she looked back up at me.

"Meow."

"I know, I'm starving too. Jeez, I feel like a whiny-butt." I sighed and came to a stop when I saw large double doors. My jaw instantly hit the floor. I had to be dreaming. It was impossible for this to be real. I pinched myself and yelped a little before covering my jaw. "No way...I have to be dreaming...this can't be real..." I slowly peeked around one of the large doors and saw the two original guards standing there, peeking at me with interest. "As much as I've always wanted to be here...I think I'm going to die...I can't be in Japan! I only traveled like what twenty miles?!" I argued with myself.

"Mew."

"Shut it, you. Let me try to figure this out." I grasped my chin in thought.

"Excuse me Miss..." I held up one finger and grasped my chin once again. He cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. "You don't look like you're in very good condition."

"Well, I did just travel around the world obliviously."

"Huh?"

"TAKE ME HOME, PLEASE!" I cried and comically clung to Kotetsu.

"Hey, calm down little girl, where do you live?"

"Uh...that's...well..." _Shit...Konoha, or the Leaf Village, was just an imaginary place in Masashi Kimimoto's mind! It's not an actual place...it's just...awe crap...how did I happen to get here?! Does this mean I can never go home? _That thought just made me burst into tears.

"Wah! What did I say?!" Izumo chuckled at the frustrated ninja.

"There are many upsides to this Vira, just think! Dang this isn't FMA so there wouldn't be anyway of going through a gate of some sort to go back home. I BLAME YOU!" I pointed at Mittens who tilted her head in confusion.

"Just, calm down and tell me where you live...please?" Kotetsu was trying his best to calm me down, it wasn't necessarily working either.

"You wouldn't know..."

"I know lot's of-"

"United States, Mansfield, Ohio."

"What?"

"That's kinda like my address?"

"Ad...dress?"

"THIS IS HOPELESS! I wanna go home!" I slumped to my knees and hugged Mittens, squeezing the oxygen out of her.

"Mreow!" she hissed and bit my nose. I pouted in her direction.

"We got ourselves here...there has to be someway back...but how can I even back track now? This is all that stupid dog's fault...wait...that dog...I wonder...could that have been Akamaru? Nah, couldn't have been."

"Not to be rude, Miss, but who are you talking to?"

"Myself! Now leave me alone and let me die here!" I cried dramatically and really starting crying, soaking the dirt beneath me. I can't live in the Leaf Village! Many people would think that was awesome, but they never reconsidered all of the dangerous events and the fact that they have to be bad ass ninja to survive. The only bad ass thing I'm good at is hurting myself! Just look at all these damn scratches...I should really get myself cleaned up. Dirt was already settling in my cuts. I sniffled and rubbed at my soaked eyes. "So hey...do I need a passport or something to live here? Just for a little while!"

"Huh?"

"Aha! Let me talk to the Hokage!"

"You...know about the Hokage? Are you a Shinobi, Ninja, or any of the sort? A fellow civilian perhaps?"

"I can tell the fucking future just please lead me to her!"

"You can...tell the future?" They didn't seriously just fall for that...did they?

"Yes, I'm a genie in the bottle, now please let me see her!"

"Izumo, escort her to Lady Hokage immediately!" I sweat dropped. They totally just fell for that...dense much? And I thought I was gullible.

"Will do." I followed Izumo to the large red familiar building and gushed every step of the way. C'mon, you've got to admit it...this was pretty cool...Mittens had surprisingly obliged to following me around. She normally would've gone to go lay down on some random cozy couch or something. Mittens is loyal, but just not _that _loyal. Izumo's pace increased and mine soon along with it. My legs were aching terribly like they were slowly being cut off and shredded into a blender. I at least had to be a little strong before meeting the famous gambler. Wait...what if Tsunade wasn't the Hokage and that old man was...ah what was his name again...Sarutobi?

"Hey, Izumo, are we almost there?" I complained. He gave me a suspicious look.

"I didn't tell you my name." I pointed at my brain.

"Hello, fortune teller here...well...that would be more like future teller." I nodded and he nodded back understandably. He ditched me and ran ahead to the Hokage's door, not even knocking before entering.

"Lady Hokage! There's a future teller here and she wishes to see you!" I sighed and walked there at my own pace, wondering about my next move. Maybe I could offer Tsunade some type of future telling service if she stayed here? Ah...but then that would flip flop the whole series around. But...that could also be considered a good thing right? Like, the manga is so going to shit right now...I could prevent a war! Damn...maybe I am a little bad ass...but then...Sasuke did eventually leave the Dark Side...but wait...I don't know anything past that! I'm doomed to hell without my manga! Someone save me!

"A future teller?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage, she can tell the future!"

"Your proof?"

"I never introduced myself and she already knew my name. She also knows about you too!"

"There's got to be some catch." I heard suspicion in the beautiful lady's voice. That's not a good thing...

"Well, she says she wants to go back home, but her home doesn't exist here...that may be something." My legs wouldn't support me any longer and I crashed to the floor. Mittens sprinted out of my hands and into the room. "She's also...a bit...beat up."

"Mittens...you...dumb...cat...get...back here!" I whined outside the door.

"What is this?"

"I believe it's a cat ma'am."

"I know that, whose cat? Can't you see I'm busy?!" I crawled through the doorway and obtained my cat from behind Tsunade's legs. I looked up at her and she curiously looked down at me.

"Sup?"

"Who are you?"

"That's the future teller!"

"That old rag?" I heard a rude but familiar voice behind me and a bark that followed. I did a U-Turn and glared at Akamaru, whose fur was a bit damp.

"It was all your fault! Sick em Mittens!" I pointed at Akamaru and Mittens just stood there and watched me make a fool out of myself. I sighed. Who was I kidding? "I didn't think that would work."

"You look like you've been roughed up." Tsunade said from above me.

"Girl, I've been through hell."

"Why's that?" I pointed at Mittens.

"She ran away and I had to catch her!" Kiba pointed down at my flute, which I was actually unaware of for the half of the day that had gone by.

"That's a weapon."

"Eh? No, this thing just plays music."

"One of Orochimaru's goons was using it to defeat Shikamaru." I held it up to my face.

"Ah right, Tayuya, I forgot all about that heshe."

"Heshe?"

"Uh, nothing, but I can reassure you, this is not a deadly weapon, it just plays music." My legs burned for attention. I grabbed them and glared at said legs angrily.

"You're hurt."

"Well no shit!"

"Hey, don't smart mouth the Hokage like that!"

"Pfft, I'm not the only one who...whatever. Miss Lady Hokage I would like to ask you a question." My polite bar started shooting off the roof. I couldn't be rude to someone who might take me in. They could change their mind in a split second.

"What's that?"

"Ah...can I borrow a shower or bath of some sort? My injuries are killing the crap out of me and it feels like I just ran a marathon."

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"That's a really good question, actually." I waved my finger at her. "You know, I'm a deadly assassin who runs around looking like she just came out of a blender, wearing a dress, traveling with only a cat, comb, and flute." I said in an unconvincing and sarcastic tone. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm harmless, I couldn't hurt a fly...moreover because the damn thing is too fast for me. I can't fight unless I have a staff and I nearly took my brother's head off with that, seriously. I would be dead if you flicked me." She nodded her heads a few times.

"You do a nice job of persuading people."

"That's all I got really." I picked Mittens up and looked back up at her. "So...is that a yes?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

**Okay, so, I know you all have been waiting for me to update my stories and such (well those of you who actually know me and my obsession of FMA) but this little Doc was BEGGING to be uploaded. This story probably won't be uploaded a lot because of one of my main fictions right now, but I'll try my best depending on how many people actually like this story ;) Meanwhile, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you, yes you, reader. Just press the review button and tell me if there's anything I could've possibly screwed up on. Thanks again! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in relief as I soaked myself in the hot water of the tub. Believe it or not, of all the things Naruto has, it has showers! I always thought that they just like...soaked themselves in a hot spring to clean but hey, I'm not complaining. Now here was the part where I determined which Anime I was actually in. True, Akamaru was pretty big, but Kiba wasn't necessarily riding on him. That could either mean Akamaru's shape just shifts a lot or this is between Naruto and Shippuden. I wonder what they would say if I asked about Naruto? What am I supposed to do when I don't even know which Anime I'm in?! I can't just tell the future carelessly, otherwise it might just lead to something more troublesome! I emerged my mouth in the water and blew bubbles, gathering my thoughts carefully. I heard a chuckle overhead...wait...who else is in here?! I spun around quickly and saw the Hokage. Great. Now I'm in deep shit.

"So, future teller huh? You look like just an ordinary girl whose just too good at convincing people. How did you trick those guards at the front? Genjutsu?"

"Hey, it's not my fault they're gullible! And no, I didn't use any type of jutsu. I was speaking some truth in the room. I'm no Shinobi nor am I a civilian of this place...I just wandered too far and I'm pretty sure where I used to live doesn't exist anymore." This probably made no sense to the woman in front of me whatsoever. Just imagine someone coming up to you telling you that her home didn't really exist!

"Maybe I should increase security. But how do you know so much about us then?" I can't tell her everything...

"Well you see, I actually met someone from this village. I can't really remember their name or face at all. Maybe it was an ANBU? No, then they could've erased-um anyways, I met someone and they told me all about the Leaf Village and I learned many things."

"How could you tell who we were though. Did they have photographs?" I nodded, remembering how Jiraiya had looked for Tsunade with a photograph. Tsunade sat down, making this extremely uncomfortable for me. Hello! A girl needs privacy here!

"So what are you really doing here then?"

"Like I said before, I just winded up here by accident. I would love to go home, but I don't know my way back!" If this place is just from the authors imagination...then is this my imagination? No...what am I even doing here?! I'm beyond confused now.

"I see. And you know there's no way to go back home? Like, it's physically impossible?"

"Impossible seems to be the understatement here. But, what am I going to do now? I mean, my mom will be left alone with my little sister to take care of, my friends are probably worried sick, and don't even get me started on my dad!"

"I wouldn't know the answer to that."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I sunk lower. What do I do now though? The best thing I could think of is to actually live in the Leaf Village and abandon my past. Thinking of that made my throat itch for tears. I couldn't just disappear like that. I would probably be proclaimed dead and my family would cry. I don't like to see or think about people crying because then it makes me cry. No one really depends on me except my mom, who only depends on me to be there for my little sister who can't take care of herself.

"So, what's your name?"

"Ah, Elvira. You can just call me Vira though."

"What will you do from here on out, since you can't go back home? Will you stay in the Leaf Village?" I huffed. It was the only way possible. Maybe if I stay here, someone would eventually come looking for me and wind up here as well...it doesn't seem possible, but what else am I to do?

"I guess there's really no other choice is there?" Tsunade simply shrugged.

"It's your choice. Will you stay here and be granted our hospitality, or will you leave and try to find your way back home?"

"I think I'll go by the first choice. At least until I find a traveler who may have also ended up here by accident like me." Tsunade nodded. We both sat like that for awhile. I wasn't moving until she left though. I'm actually pretty sensitive when it comes to dressing in front of other girls. I'm even hesitant when dressing in front of my sister!

"Well, it's nice to hear we have another person staying with us. I washed your dress, though I can't say much about the rips."

"Oh, thanks a bunch." Note to self: get a job, get money, get a house, move on from there. Tsunade nodded

"I have your...silver object in my room. I hope you don't take it personally, but we're going to check it first." and then she walked out of the room. I looked across the room and saw my clothes sitting innocently on the chair. I carefully stepped out of the bath and waddled over to my dress, not at all worried about my flute's checkup. It's not like it was dangerous or anything. Their procedure would be claimed negative.

So, now I'm stuck to wear a dress for a few days. Not to mention they use Ryo instead of Dollars. Do they even have cents? Scrambling my memory, I remember Tsunade winning change when Orochimaru was tracking her down and she actually won at a Casino. That actually meant bad luck was coming her way. So there was cents...but what was the exchange in that? I guess I'll just stick to paper money for now then...at least until I figure out what is what. This made me think even more. Where was I going to work and how much would I get paid? I could always take a Genin test or graduate from the academy...but then I'd be paired up with little kids. I shuddered at that thought. Maybe Tsunade would give me a break? But I did tell her I couldn't harm a fly...but I also gave her a reason for that! Starting a new life in the Naruto world sucks...I peeked out of the door before exiting the bathroom that was concealed in the Hokage's room.

"Finished? Do you want me to give you a tour guide?" My heart skipped a couple beats.

"Huh? Er, sure?"

"Meow!" I looked down to see Mittens purring at my feet.

"Oh ho ho ho—no! You will not be coming with me!" Mittens stopped purring and stared at me for a solid five minutes. I finally gave up the staring contest. "Fine, fine, do whatever you like. But I'm not feeding you yet!"

"Since when does a companion control it's owner?" I saw Kiba smirking in a corner. Okay, I know he's an anime character and all, but I honestly found him quite cute...without his hood...and without that lame haircut he got for shippuden! He looks so much more better with longer hair. Though he was a bit rude.

"Since now." I yanked my orange comb out of her fur and she mewled annoyingly. "What, did you want it to be there forever?" she turned her head. "That's what I thought." I placed her back on the floor and looked at the matted comb in disgrace. It had chunks of fur sticking up everywhere. "So hey, whose going to be my tour guide?" I asked, looking at Tsunade while picking the clumps of fur out. I looked between her an the smirking Kiba.

"You're looking at him." my eye twitched.

"What? Can't you like give me Kakashi or something!?" Tsunade raised a suspicious brow, but responded.

"Kakashi is out on a mission." I looked between them both. Getting lost was my specialty...I sighed.

"Oh fine, lets go, Dog Whisperer." I crossed my arms and they both gave me a puzzled look before Kiba strutted out of the room like he owned the place. I looked to Tsunade with a troubling look. She chuckled and shooed me with her hand. That was when I noticed something...I was taller than Tsunade! Just by like a few inches though. I was only 5'4 and I'd say she was about 5'3...not that it truly mattered. I shrugged and followed Kiba out into the village.

"So...what's a dog whisperer?" Kiba asked as we walked around the town. Many of the villagers gave me odd looks. Probably from what I was wearing. I had to borrow some sandals from Tsunade earlier ago and my dress looked extremely out of place.

"A person who can understand dogs obviously." I stopped and looked around. "Hey Kiba, how hard is it to be a ninja?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not repeating that."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well, it just looks hard because normal people can't move at the speed of light but you all make it look so easy!"

"Meow!" I ignored Mitten's meow for food.

"Well, we've been training since we were toddlers so it's really not hard for us...what about you?"

"I'm no shinobi and there ain't no way in hell I'll train for ten years."

"Then don't become a ninja."

"But...it just looks so awesome! And how else am I supposed to earn money?"

"Hm...you could just stick to being a Genin. They don't really do much but work for the community."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to train with little kids!" Kiba chuckled.

"Well it's either that, or live on the streets, which do you prefer?"

"Ugh, I guess you're right." I looked at the tall buildings surrounding me. "This village is way too big to be a village. It's like a city made out of wood."

"City?"

"Um...never mind...so where's Akamaru?"

"How do you know...he's off wandering somewhere."

"Really?" I've never seen them two apart...then again, everyone needs their own time sometimes. "Well, I need a job."

"What kind of skills do you have? Cooking maybe?" Cooking had it's ups and downs with me. I could make some good pancakes but when it came to making simple boxed macaroni, I burned it to living hell. How do you burn macaroni? You don't. It's probably impossible but I found a way to do it.

"Depends on the food."

"Well, what kind of skills do you have." something clicked.

"Well, I am studying in a health career...um. Medical stuff basically." Kiba's brows furrowed.

"Then why haven't you patched yourself up yet?" I deadpanned at his question.

"I forgot all about them actually." I ran over to a nearby shop to look in a mirror. No wonder everyone was staring at me! I looked so banged up it wasn't even funny! Did I mention my hair was all over the place? It looked like someone just pulled me out of a garbage disposal. "That could explain the puzzled looks. I guess I could patch myself up, but you don't have the type of ointments I use so, I honestly wouldn't know how."

"Well then why didn't you just ask Lady Tsunade to teach you?"

"Because I'm stupid and I don't think about these things." I responded casually.

"You...just insulted yourself..." I waved him off.

"I do it all the time. So, I guess I'll patch myself up later and my hair...oh god my hair...it looks horrible! Just look at this!" I pointed to one of the back strands that was sticking up like Alfalfa and I mean the person not the plant. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, you do look like an idiot."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I glared at him. "So...how do I enroll into this academy? I mean...I don't have any money." Kiba stopped laughing.

"You'll probably have to consult Tsunade about that."

"Yeah. I'm just lost as to what to do now." I said as I attempting getting my hair to stay down. It wasn't working. How did anime characters get their hair so pretty?! Was there a certain shampoo they used or something? I definitely looked different, being in an anime and all does that to you. "Hm, by any chance do you know any girls that are good with hair?"

"Well...there's Sakura, Ino...or maybe Hinata..." There wasn't any way I'd have my hair styled like Sakura's. That just looks weird the way she cut her hair. But then again...didn't Ino cut her hair? "Sakura and Ino are on a mission right now so they won't be back for awhile, Hinata's training right now if you want to ask her about it."

"Well, I'd really like to do something with this soon."

"Okay, I'll just show you where she lives. Follow me!" Kiba walked with a bounce in his step. Kinda like I used to do before all this happened. Once we arrived to the Hyuga residence, Kiba knocked. Hinata's house was huge...much too huge for one girl. Then again, she probably only comes here to sleep... "Huh, maybe she's in the training grounds." Kiba then dragged me half across the entire clan's buildings to the training grounds, where Hinata was sparring with her cousin, Neji. By the looks of them, I'd say this had to be Shippuden...but...where am I at during the series? Kiba sat down and I next to him. We waited until their spar was over. Hinata looked over and waved at Kiba. Neji gave me a suspicious look.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Hinata ran over and stared at me like I was some kind of rare animal. "Whose your friend?"

"She's...er..."

"Elvira."

"Right, and she wants you to fix..." Kiba snorted. "Actually, fix all of her." I punched Kiba in the shoulder, blushing. I did look ridiculous...

"Okay...come with me." I stood up and waved Kiba goodbye as she led me to an empty room. "Just sit right there."

"Oh okay...thank you for this."

"A friend of Kiba's is a friend of mine." She smiled kindly. I wouldn't say friends... "Plus, I like doing things like this." Hinata hovered over me and stared at my rag of a head for a long time. "Well, no wonder you look so silly. It's cut all wrong."

"Hey, I'm not the one who cut it." Hinata took out her Kunai (wait, they don't cut hair with scissors?!) and started slicing bits and pieces around. She lifted some strands up and looked around. Hinata took the kunai from her mouth and trimmed it some more. Her right eyebrow twitched a little, like she was annoyed. "Something wrong?"

"It's just this hair...it's like curving out and won't go down." I felt around to feel a little antenna on top of my head. The rest of my hair was perfectly smooth and straight, however the hell she managed that.

"Ah, you can leave that be. That one won't go down."

"Okay, so, how does this look?" I walked over to a mirror and gawked. It looked epic! The only question buzzing around in my head was how she managed to get it straight. I played with my hair a little and felt Hinata watching me. Ack, I never answered her question!

"Oh, it just looks absolutely wonderful! You should be a hair stylist." she tilted her head in confusion. "Where I'm from, people pay each other to get their hair cut, styled, washed, and dried for money.

"That sounds fun."

"Eh, I'm not good at cutting hair or actually doing it." we were both silent for such a long time.

"How did you get so beat up?"

"Mm, my cat." as if on cue, Mittens walked in the room. "I was chasing after her. Let's just say the forest can be helpless but it's a major dangerous place for me.

"You should bandage your wounds."

"I would, but I don't have any...thing...you don't have to give me that." There was a small box of medicines and bandages in the box she was handing me. They looked way outdated but they were probably really expensive and worked well.

"I have plenty. Would you also like some new clothes?"

"You don't have to do all this! I would just feel bad..."

"Think of this as a welcoming present." I hesitatingly took the package from her.

"Thank you..."

"Our clan's wardrobe is over here." She pointed in another direction. "Follow me." I sighed and did as she said. Now I feel like I'm in debt to her...she opened one of the rooms and my eyes went wide. There were clothes..._everywhere._ "These are just the unused clothes from our antique closet. Friends are welcome to whatever they like. Lately, we've just been trying to get rid of them."

"Whoa..." I guess this is what rich people in the Naruto world are like...I never thought of the Hyuga clan as rich, just well known.

"Well, I'll leave you here to change. I need to continue my spar with Neji." she waved and left me with my cat and this huge room.

I searched the room thoroughly and took out random clothing. The shirt I chose was red and had net attached on the chest and the rest slid down and stopped at the very bottom of my sternum. I also chose red capris with a black sash to tighten them, if needed. They stopped just barely around my knees. I then found a short, no sleeve, black jacket and slipped it on. It was longer than the shirt I was wearing but just by a few inches. Just to make my outfit look cuter, I pulled on another net that went on my left leg. I found some fitting black boots and pulled them on. I ran to the nearest mirror and gushed at how epic my outfit looked. True, my belly was showing but that just made it so much more cooler. Last but not least, I pulled on some fingerless, black gloves.

"How do I look, Mittens?" I asked my kitten. She meowed in approval. "I thought so too. Well, being dressed properly...makes me feel a lot better. I feel like I actually fit in now." I explained to her as I opened the medical box and patched up my cuts and bruises. I finished by placing a small bandage on my cheek. It stuck to the ointment smoothly. Hinata walked in and pat Mittens on the head.

"You look great. It really describes your personality." She smiled. I never imagined her to be this nice. She was always just a side character to me.

"Thanks!" I almost cheered. I hugged her. "You're like the best person ever!" She giggled.

"So, Elvira, where are you staying at?"

"That's a fantastic question that I don't know the answer to!" Hinata blinked.

"You don't have a house?" I scuffed my feet nervously.

"Well, I just got here...I was actually lost...and ended up here. I can't really go back home but Lady Tsunade said I can stay here! I just need a job...and a house..." Hinata tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, are you good at cleaning?" I nodded my head, remembering all the times I was stuck doing dishes because I was the only one who could stack them 'perfectly.' "Well, I get plenty of money on my mission...if you keep our house clean, I could pay you." I looked at her with sparkles in my eyes (which I literally didn't think was possible).

"Would you really?" Hinata smiled, nodding. "I love you so much!" I squeezed her in a bear hug. She choked a bit so I let her down. "Ah, sorry about that. I was just so happy!" This was one step closer to going home. Sure, that didn't at all sound appealing, but I couldn't just abandon everyone like that. They would think I died or that I was missing and I really didn't want to make them suffer because of that. Especially my dad. He knew I could survive on my own stranded, but he was a complete worry wart.

So here I stood, wondering about my next move.

**Crappy ending, yes I know. I also know that I should probably be working on another story like VL but...this one was stuck in my head all morning. Now that I wrote all this down, my mind is completely emptied. Like the recycle bin on the computer that people barely ever use empty. You know, there are little items wandering around in there that you don't bother deleting. Like little ideas in my head that aren't a major concept. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was actually wondering whether or not to make this shippuden or not. Yup, definitely going to be shippuden though ^-^ and remember! Reviews are always nice ^-^ they're like the idea spawners in my head (haha whenever I think of spawners, I think of minecraft)**


End file.
